<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winged by my heart's desire by crookedspoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571666">Winged by my heart's desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon'>crookedspoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Model AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Banter, Clothing Kink, Community: rarepair100, Community: slashthedrabble, Fashion Designer Rufus Shinra, M/M, Model Sephiroth, POV Rufus Shinra, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus has the reputation of a man with an impeccable taste and an unshakeable vision in the fashion world. Naturally, his source of inspiration is none other than Sephiroth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth/Rufus Shinra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Model AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Slash_The_Drabble</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts">Neurotoxia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for #569 "Indulge/Deny" at slashthedrabble and 001. "Accusation" at rarepair100. Kind of in the midst of a writer's block, and scaling down to 500 words usually helps.</p><p>Neurotoxia and I have been noodling around some ideas for a Model AU, since Sephiroth and Tseng have such great hair that deserves to be shown off. So this probably doesn't work as well as a standalone, but I'm currently obsessed with Rufus/Sephiroth and needed to share something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sephiroth is nothing short of an experience for the senses. Not only is he devastatingly handsome, with a voice that caresses your spine and a complex floral scent that haunts you for days, he is a dream of smooth skin and silken silver hair. Rufus never tires of drinking him in, be it in snapshots or in full.</p><p>Few people could think of anything more alluring than Sephiroth naked, only a pair of briefs hugging his hips and his long hair swept up in a loose knot at his nape. The way it exposes his shoulders is almost indecent.</p><p>Rufus inhales deeply. For him, few things are more pleasurable than draping Sephiroth in layer after layer of the finest clothing, specifically designed for him and hand-sewn to his frame. There is something about the way the fabric folds over his skin or the way Sephiroth's muscles ripple beneath it that satisfies Rufus on a level beyond desire.</p><p>He has assistants to help his models into his garments, but the thought of their grubby fingers all over Sephiroth is distasteful to him. He prefers to do it himself, no matter how tight his schedule is.</p><p>Dressing Sephiroth in one of his latest creations is akin to foreplay, one that spans the months of planning and preparing and revising before a show and Rufus indulges in it every step of the way. He watches Sephiroth's arms slip through the charcoal dress shirt, brushes a stray strand of hair out of the popped collar, and runs his lips over the side of Sephiroth's neck as he buttons him up.</p><p>It feels like victory when Sephiroth exhales and rests his hands on Rufus's back, as if wrestling with himself whether or not to pull him closer. When the pants are next, it's a dark delight to see Sephiroth a bit unsteady as he steps into the legs.</p><p>Like this, on his knees in reverence of Sephiroth, Rufus feels like a pilgrim come to a most holy shrine in supplication – and it's that very elevation he feels in Sephiroth's presence that has always fascinated him about the man. As the heir to the most illustrious fashion house in the industry, Rufus Shinra is used to being the centre of attention, not to sharing it. For Sephiroth, however, he'd gladly make an exception.</p><p>By the time he adjusts the belts over Sephiroth's coat, Rufus would like nothing more than to peel Sephiroth out of his garments again, taking as much care to shed each layer as he did draping it, placing open-mouthed kisses to every inch of skin that he reveals and sucking red marks onto it. Sephiroth's eyes, too, indicate that he'd want that: his pupils are large and what's left of his irises appears more jade green than turquoise.</p><p>Sephiroth, however, would not give in to that desire. He needs the energy for the runway.</p><p>Instead, he captures Rufus's lips in a gentle, almost chaste kiss. Because some rituals aren't meant to be broken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sensation of Sephiroth's lips still simmers on his own, though it pales in comparison to the blaze in his eyes that are pinning him in place. </p><p>Rufus's mouth is dry. In contrast, his dress shirt is sticking to his skin. A bead of sweat may have just rolled down his chest, only to be absorbed by the fabric. Sephiroth has a multitude of heated gazes and although Rufus has been on the receiving end of all of them, he has not yet managed to build up an immunity to them.</p><p>Not that he desperately wants to. It's a possible exploit, true, but aside from that, it's thrilling.</p><p>Rufus Shinra does not get flustered, but Sephiroth still has the power to make his heart pulse stronger. </p><p>He's rooted to his spot, unmoving as though turned to stone in the midst of straightening Sephiroth's tie – if stone were crisscrossed with arteries of molten gold, because that's how thick and hot his blood feels. He can't move. All he can do is watch as Sephiroth reaches up to extract the pencils he used to secure the knot at his nape.</p><p>His luxurious hair unfurls like a flower in direct sunlight and Rufus's senses are swept away by a waft of vanilla and roses. Belatedly, his hands straighten Sephiroth's tie.</p><p>Sephiroth places his own gloved hand on Rufus's wrist, his gaze never once wavering in intent. Rufus can already hear Sephiroth's honeyed voice describe in graphic detail what he's going to do to him once his contractual obligations have been fulfilled.</p><p>"Is there any specific way you want me to hold open the coat to show off the lining?" Sephiroth says instead, firmly stamping out his desire beneath a thick blanket of professionalism.</p><p>Rufus takes a moment to shift gears. He closes his eyes and exhales slowly.</p><p>"Do I detect a hint of criticism?" he asks.</p><p>"Criticism?" Sephiroth is genuinely surprised by the notion.</p><p>"It sounds to me like you're saying the coat doesn't do a well-enough job of catching the eye by itself and needs your help to highlight its features."</p><p>Rufus crosses his arms.</p><p>Sephiroth's eyebrows draw together, then arch. </p><p>"...You're not convinced by the cut."</p><p>Rufus sucks in a breath. His collections have been <em>shredded </em>by fashion editors like Scarlet and he didn't care a whit, but if Sephiroth has reservations about his garments, it gets personal.</p><p>"Careful, or I'll add ruffles to it."</p><p>Sephiroth just smiles. "Do you <em>want </em>to add ruffles?"</p><p>"Or pinstripes."</p><p>"It seems to <em>me </em>that you're only trying to punish yourself now. You despise pinstripes."</p><p>It's true. Pinstripes were his father's signature look and Rufus has categorically crossed them off his repertoire.</p><p>Strong hands grip his tense shoulders. "What's really going on?"</p><p>Rufus shakes his head. It's not Sephiroth's concern that Acquisition screwed up his latest fabrics order.</p><p>"Stop being so dramatic." Curling his fingers under Rufus's chin, Sephiroth forces him to lock eyes. "Your show is going to be a complete success. As always."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "Benediction" by Georgia Douglas Johnson.</p><p>Many kudos to Neurotoxia for using the word "devastating" in conjunction with Sephiroth in a draft, which is just so utterly perfect that I had to use it here, too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>